The Vet With Puppy Eyes
by QueensFinest
Summary: The title says it all. Let the image of Chloe curing a cute puppy back to health gravitate you to the story
1. Chapter 1

"Just think about it."

"Fine." Beca deadpanned, turning away from her sister to look back at the road. She tilted her head in thought and smirked back at the 21 year old sitting beside her in the passengers seat. "Nope."

"Beca!" Emily whined, slapping the dashboard. "She's great, I promise! I wouldn't set you up with a psychopath."

"Em, you think everyone's great." Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes, "This girl _could_ be a psychopath but you wouldn't see it cause _the world is full of great people who just need that one person to believe in them_." Beca laughed at her impersonation of her sister, an over exaggerated chipper voice that made Emily scoff.

Emily glared at her sister, "First of all, I don't talk like that-"

"Yes you do."

"Second of all," Emily reached over and slapped Beca's shoulder, "You're almost 30 and you're single! You need to get back out there!"

Beca scoffed and raised her eyebrows in shock at the offending outburst.

"I'm only 25! You're making me sound like I'm dad - _he's_ the one you should be having this conversation with."

"I would rather know _you're_ getting laid instead of knowing he is." Emily said, her forehead creasing when she realized being aware of Beca's sex life would most likely give her nightmares but it was better than the alternative. "Actually, no. I don't wanna know about either of you getting laid. Ugh, Beca, but I at least wanna know you're happy with someone!"

"It's still a no. I hate blind dates, you know that. Call her and cancel." Beca ordered as they came to a stop in front of a red light, the car sitting still for a moment before the green light gave Beca the signal to proceed.

Emily groaned and slumped in the seat, her face falling in defeat.

"You suck."

Beca smirked, "I thought you didn't wanna know about my sex life."

"That would've been clever if you actually had one."

"Shots fired." Beca muttered, glancing over at Emily with a grin on her face. Emily rolled her eyes and sighed when a smile grew upon her face too.

Emily looked forward as they drove down the familiar streets of their neighborhood. They passed by the bar Beca took Emily to once she turned 21 just six months ago, then the hair salon they both visit, religiously, every five months. It was when they began to approach a reconstruction site of a Taco Bell that Emily noticed something different.

"What's that?" Emily asked, pointing forward at the windshield towards the work site.

Beca lifted her head from where it was propped on her fist, her elbow perched on the window ledge, and looked towards where Emily was pointing.

"The very cause of my despair." Beca said with an eyeroll, "The fucking nerve they have to decide to remodel."

As they began to drive closer, Emily's eyes widened at what she saw leaning against a pile of rubble and plaster.

"No! Beca it's a puppy!"

Beca nearly swerved the car off the street when she turned the steering wheel in a haste. She came to a stop on the corner of the site, her and Emily were quick to unbuckle themselves and exit the car.

Beca and Emily exchanged looks of concern and shock when they finally had a chance to fully process what they were looking at. A tiny black puppy was shivering up against a pile of rubble, white brushes of dust were patched around the puppy's coat as it bent its ears back at the sight of the two strangers.

Emily covered her mouth and shook her head, "What do we do?"

Beca took a step forward and bent down on one knee, "We'll take this little dude to someone who can help him." She slowly reached forward with her finger extended, "Ain't that right, bud?" Beca inched closer and smiled when the puppy slowly wobbled towards her finger and gave it a sniff before darting his tongue out to lick it.

Emily smiled, "Aw!"

Beca managed to gain the puppy's trust as she carefully scooped him up in her arms, careful to not agitate any wounds that the pup may have. Emily gently scratched the puppy behind his ear as they walked back towards the car, not wasting any time to get the cute little guy to the nearest animal clinic.

* * *

Beca and Emily walked into the clinic with the pooch shivering and whimpering in Beca's arms.

"How about Ash?" Emily asked with a smile.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "That dude from Pokemon?"

"No," Emily rolled her eyes, "Like ashes."

"Ashes?" Beca chuckled.

"His fur." Emily said as she ran her fingers along the puppy's dark coat.

"Let's get him examined first, Em." Beca led them to the front desk, "Names later."

"But they're gonna ask for his name." Emily frowned.

Beca sighed and turned to the woman behind the desk who pushed the phone away from her ear.

"Can I help you?"

Beca nodded down at the puppy cradled in her arms.

"We found him outside a construction site."

The woman raised her eyebrows and gasped, "Oh dear - one second." She stood up from her chair and disappeared behind a door that led to the offices and operating rooms.

Beca drew her bottom lip between her teeth, bouncing on her heels. She was hoping this puppy wasn't hurt in any way but his whimpering only seemed to sound more desperate and painful the longer they stood there. She worried it was due to how she was holding him, maybe her arm was pressing against something wounded. But she was too scared to move. He was so little, so fragile looking.

"I hope it isn't anything too serious." Emily said, as if she sensed Beca's worry.

"Me too, Em." Beca replied, looking down at the puppy and smiling softly when he arched his head back to gaze up at her, darting his tongue out to wet his nose.

A veterinarian, dressed in dark blue scrubs accessorized with fuzzy animal pins on her chest pocket and ginger hair tied up in a high ponytail, emerged from the back and with a smile plastered on her face she approached the Mitchell sisters.

"Word is you found a puppy in trouble." The vet said sadly as she got a good look at the black pup. She ran her hand down his back and lifted his chin.

Beca nodded, "Sure did. Little dude was chillin' at a construction site."

"Well don't worry." The vet smiled, motioning for Beca to hand him over, "We'll take care of him." She cradled the puppy in her arms and sighed contently as she looked at Beca and Emily.

"I'm Dr. Beale."

"Beca." Beca pointed at herself, "And this is my sister Emily."

Emily smiled brightly at the vet, "Thanks so much for this. I really hope he's gonna be okay."

"Well, you can both come 'round back and watch me do the examinations so you can see what's going on." Dr. Beale offered.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Are you allowed to do that?"

Dr. Beale grinned, "I own the clinic. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Emily squealed, "Yay!"

Dr. Beale smiled and spun around to lead the way, Emily hot on her tail. Beca held back a moment, smirked and scoffed at the situation they managed to land themselves in.

But it sure beats a blind date with a potential psychopath.

* * *

Beca followed Dr. Beale and Emily into one of the examination rooms, a metal cursive 3 propped up against the door that revealed a room with a table in the middle, a desk with a monitor linked to a screen on the wall, and shelves with equipment that Beca could only assume was used to poke and probe sick animals.

Dr. Beale stood the puppy up on the table and pushed her fingers against his arms and legs, stomach and back, looking for any sign of an injury. She pulled out her pen light from her chest pocket and leaned in to flash it on both of the puppy's eyes, smiling soon after.

"So far so good." Dr. Beale said, she moved his fur around and quickly noticed a few unwanted guests crawling on him, "A bit of a flea problem but that's nothing a bath won't fix. I'll have a tech do an x-ray just to check if everything's a-ok, also I'll give him his vaccines."

Beca and Emily sighed in relief.

"Sounds good, thank you." Beca smiled, rubbing the back of her neck as she gazed at the puppy's face. He sat down on the table while Dr. Beale gently rubbed his head.

"Have you two named him yet?" Dr. Beale asked.

"Ash!" Emily answered quickly when she saw Beca about to speak, "His name is Ash."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Fine. His name is Ash."

Dr. Beale giggled, "Like from Pokemon?"

Beca smirked and Emily groaned.

"No! Ash like ashes!" Emily explained, "His fur is- nevermind." She began to back out of the room, "Where's the bathroom?"

Dr. Beale pointed to her left, "From the front, it's the second door to your right."

Emily nodded and scurried down the hall. Beca turned back to Ash and hummed contently.

"You got me out of a blind date, little dude. Thanks." Beca cooed, quickly clearing her throat to gather herself from that uncharacteristic baby voice she made.

Dr. Beale giggled and leaned against the table with her hand, "Blind date?"

Beca sighed and chuckled, "Yeah. Emily tried setting me up with one of her coworkers friends. Who she's never met, by the way." Beca rolled her eyes and Dr. Beale shook her head with a laugh, "I could be... _abducted_ on this date, who knows."

"Y'know, some people actually like the surprise part of a blind date." Dr. Beale said with a suggestive raised eyebrow, "Something about the thrill of the unknown."

"And where are these people now?" Beca asked with a smug grin.

Dr. Beale thought for a moment, realizing she hasn't spoken to these people since college. "I really couldn't say. We lost touch."

"Abducted." Beca sang in a hushed tone as she gazed back down at Ash who was watching them like a tennis match, his head moving side to side whenever one of them spoke.

"Hey, I went on a blind date once." Dr. Beale said with a grin, proving Beca's suspicions wrong because she was here and not at all abducted or killed.

"How'd that go?" Beca asked.

Dr. Beale pursed her lips, "Well...I'm single now, so."

"I rest my case, Dr. Beale." Beca snickered.

"Chloe."

"What?"

Dr. Beale smiled, "Call me Chloe."

Beca nodded, her eyes darting between the vet's eyes. Radiant blue with a soft gaze. Beca couldn't push away the feeling that they looked familiar. She then looked back down at Ash and noticed his own blue eyes, a pair of iris' where a speck of danger or intimidation is nonexistent.

Much like Chloe's. The vet with puppy eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys! Not sure where this idea came from. But I decided to put it out there to see if you guys like it and would like to see more.**

 **I'm, of course, going to continue You Brought A Computer To A Gun Fight along with this story if it does well.**

 **But yeah...let me know what you think!**

 **And check out my other story if you haven't already!**

 **Leave some reviews**

 **xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash looked between the two women in front of him, tilting his head before barking to grab their attention.

Chloe giggled, "I hear you, little guy. You wanna get this all over and done with, don't you?" she scooped him up in her arms while Beca managed to settle down into a chair behind her when she felt her knees about to give.

"Sorry!" Chloe and Beca, and Ash, turned towards the door when Emily stepped inside, "Would've been back sooner but _someone_ ," Emily sent a pointed glare to her sister, "left me to be the bearer of bad news. You think I enjoy making people upset? It's not fun for me!"

Beca rolled her eyes, "That date wouldn't have been fun for me either."

"Oh shut up." Emily finally turned to the vet, "What'd I miss?"

"I was just about to take him to a tech to get his x-rays." Chloe said, gently waving one of Ash's paws to say a quick goodbye to his rescuers. "We'll be back in a bit."

Beca tried to fight the smile on her face as she watched the adorable scene play out in front of her.

"Thanks, Chloe."

Chloe looked over her shoulder and returned the smile, "No problem."

Emily raised her eyebrows and once the vet exited the room, leaving her and her sister alone, she turned to Beca with a suspicious look in her eye.

"First name basis?"

Beca shrugged, "It's good to build a bond with the doctor." She eyed her sister curiously, Emily had her arms crossed and her lips were parted. Beca could practically hear the gears turning in her sisters head.

"I bet it is." Emily muttered with a smirk.

"Shut up."

* * *

"So Ash has some bruising around his belly," Chloe gently circled the puppy's injured area while Beca and Emily listened tentatively, "But he doesn't have internal bleeding, which is good."

Beca bit her lip nervously, "Is it possible that when I was holding him, I was irritating it? He was whimpering a lot."

Chloe gave her a reassuring smile as she shook her head, "No, don't worry. He was probably just nervous." She placed Ash back down on his paws and left the tech to give him his vaccines and bath.

"It shouldn't be longer than 20 minutes." Chloe happily announced as she slipped her hands into the front pockets of her scrubs, "Are you guys considering adopting?"

Emily gasped at the idea and whipped around to pleadingly gaze at her sister, her eyes widening as her lower lip stuck out in a pout.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Put the facade away. Of course we're adopting him, I'm not a monster."

"Coulda fooled me." Emily scoffed.

Chloe smiled as she passed them a clipboard of adoption papers, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Beca and Emily looked over at Ash who was practically smiling at the two as his tongue hung off the side of his mouth, taking his vaccines like a champ and it was that moment when Beca felt a sense of pride.

"We're going straight to Petsmart!" Emily clapped her hands happily as she swooned over Ash, already picturing the great adventures she's got planned for them.

While Emily assisted the tech with Ash's bath, a request of her own to which the tech happily accepted, Chloe and Beca discussed Ash's treatments.

"So for the bruises," Chloe began as she wrote down a list for Beca to take home, "I'm sending you home with some medication. Along with that, just make sure he doesn't strain himself."

"Got it." Beca nodded, taking the slip of paper.

"I also took the liberty of putting myself down as his registered veterinarian on the adoption papers." Chloe smiled brightly, Beca grinned and nodded, "So if anything comes up or if you have any questions, just stop by."

"Yeah, definitely." Beca rubbed the back of her neck, "Um, thanks. I appreciate it."

Chloe rubbed her lips together, smoothing over the light coat of lipstick she had applied earlier that day. She stared at Beca for a moment before a pair of footsteps happily skipped their way towards her, Emily stood there with her cheek pressed against Ash's.

"Thanks, doc! C'mon, Bec!"

* * *

"Will you chill!"

"Tell _him_ to chill!" Emily fired back as she tried to keep Ash steady on her lap while Beca drove.

Ash released a chorus of barks and whines as he tried to squirm his way out of Emily's embrace.

Beca quickly glanced at him before she reached over and gently scratched his chin.

"Take it easy, dude."

Ash closed his eyes as he arched his neck back and got lost in the affection. Emily smiled and ran her fingers up and down his back.

"See, team work."

"Yay." Beca deadpanned, "Now let me drive."

"Jeez, bossy."

When they finally arrived to Petsmart, Emily led Ash over to the toys section while Beca made her way over to the food area. After browsing over a dozen types of different brands of food, Beca suddenly realized she was out of her element. Which brand was the best? She had no idea. So when she saw a man in a blue polo wheeling down a crate of boxes, she quickly hollered out to him.

"S'cuse me!"

The man stopped in his tracks and abandoned his crate to assist Beca.

"What's up?" Beca looked at his badge, Donald.

"I just adopted a dog but I don't really..." Beca waved her hands in the air before gesturing at the stacked shelves of dog food, slapping her hands down to her sides, she sighed, "Help me out?"

Donald grinned, "Alright." He took a quick look before reaching over to grab a bag of Blue Buffalo, "This one's good. I have a pug, he likes this."

"Great." Beca smiled, "Thanks, man."

"No problemo." Donald went back to moving the boxes, leaving Beca with the bag of dog food and the new task of finding Emily.

Beca searched the aisles before she stopped in her tracks in front of the cat section where Emily tried to motion for Ash to get off one of the carpeted towers.

"What am I looking at?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

Emily and Ash turned to her and the puppy let out a bark while Emily sighed, defeated yet again by the five pound pooch.

"He won't get down! You sure he's a dog?"

Beca chuckled, "Dude, just pick him up." She walked over, handing Emily the bag of dog food. Beca stood in front of the post, ignoring the fact that it stood a few inches over her head, and reached up.

"That's for cat's, dude."

Ash barked at her and grumbled as he stuck up his behind and swatted his paws at her.

"Don't - Don't give me attitude!" Beca warned with a raised finger.

"That'll show him." Emily deadpanned.

"Shut up." Beca tried again and Ash whined when she managed to slip her hand under his belly and lift him from the post. "There we go."

"Discipline." Beca said proudly, "Take notes."

Emily rolled her eyes and followed her sister to the next aisle where the dog beds were stacked on the shelves. Beca placed Ash in different styles of beds and matts before he settled into a navy blue one with fluffy interior.

"And we have a winner!" Beca sang, "Finally. Let's get outta here. You got toys and the training pads?"

Emily nodded as she raised a basket she had filled earlier.

"Got 'em!"

* * *

The sun had just began to color the sky with a warm orange glow by the time they arrived to the house. Beca sighed contently when she saw the couch and plopped down, draping her arm over her eyes. She heard Emily close the door and the distinct sound of tiny paws exploring every inch of the house.

Emily sighed and dropped herself opposite of Beca, tangling her legs with her sisters as she mirrored her.

"I'm beat." Emily muttered.

Beca hummed, "Mhm. Me too."

Emily licked her lips, "Y'know...Jesse and the others are still coming over." She laughed when Beca groaned.

"I totally forgot."

They stayed in place a little while longer before a bark coming from somewhere within the house quickly reminded them of their newest member.

"You put a training pad down, right?" Beca asked.

Emily was silent for a moment, "...I will right now..."

"You do that."

* * *

"Who's this!" Jesse swooned, pushing passed Beca to make his way over to Ash who was licking his paws on his bed beside the couch.

"Now, Beca, I don't mean to alarm you but I think you may have a rodent problem." Amy dodged Beca's smack and laughed, "He's like a little rat!"

"I think he's cute." Benji smiled, wrapping his arm around Emily, "What's his name?"

"Ash." Emily said as she leaned into her boyfriend's side.

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows, "From Pokemon?"

"I'm not getting into this again."

* * *

 **A/N: I love the reviews, guys! Chloe being a vet always seemed so fitting with her character and I'm glad they put it in the movie.**

 **Remember to R &R! And I'll be sure to continue to the updates as frequently as I can **

**xoxo**


End file.
